


There Once Was a Mutant Named Leela

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabbles, Gen, Humor, Limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Bender gets a program modification installed.  It's not very popular with Leela at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grue/gifts).



“There once was a mutant named Leela…”

“Fry, when did Bender get limerick software installed?”

“Who owned a potato peeler…”

 

“I don’t know! One minute we were in Tijuana, the next I was getting a tattoo of a Slurm can in a back alley while Bender got program modifications!”

 

“Oh good lord, stop him before he gets to the end of that rhyme…”

 

“..She peeled and she scrubbed for her boyfriend the schlub…”

 

“Fry!”

 

“Wait, I wanna see where he takes this!”

 

“All just so he would feel her!”

 

“Well, that was as disgusting as I thought it would be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy your Yuletide!


End file.
